hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Territory
Decription: Forest with river running through it. Abandoned Twoleg nests with herbs all around. Training Tree: Apprentice's Training Hollow On west side, Threeice river and the Ice Forest On east side, Earthclan border On northeast, ShadowClan Camp: Center Roleplay July 13, 2010 -pads through territorry quickly- -Hollyleaf :D- Sandstar runs through territory,leading the patrol-Sandstar1051 Suddenly, Sandstar stops and looks at Gingerpaw, "You should lead from here on. You know where it happened" She says, and then takes a step back-Sandstar1051 -Gingerpaw flips out- "B-but, I talked to Seapa-I mean Seamist,about it on the border. Can you lea-wait! I smell Hollyleaf!" -Gingerpaw runs on Hollyleaf's line- Sandstar races after Gingerpaw- ---- July 14, 2010 -Sandstar and Hollyleaf walk in territorry to HollyClan- (To Hollyclan!) -Gingerpaw explodes out of grain- "Where are you going?" "To HollyClan." "I'm coming too! Don't go there without me!" "No, you need to rest your paw. I'll tell you what happened. "Okay." Sandstar nods to Gingerpaw, then runs off in the direction of the Hollyclan border-Sandstar1051 -Follows- Hollyleaf :D *Stops suddenly* "Wait, I smell fox!" *Lowers nose to ground and follows scent trail realizing theyre heading back to camp* "Theyre heading for camp Holly! Come on!" *Turns swiftly and races back to camp*-Sandstar1051 *-Gets Dustpelt's order to get herbs- -gets to river with Gingerpaw, and runs to camp for Crystalpaw, and a few minutes later, returns with Crystalpaw, then, five minutes later, has all five apprentices there.- Darkkit arrives with marigold and begens to gentlly wash apprentices. -gathers cobweb, and looks at apprentices- -applies marigold and cobweb on Mintpaw, Gingerpaw, and Starpaw- walks 'paws back to medicine den- July 15, 2010 -Mintpaw has been in Twoleg nest since Sunhigh- "Mintpaw! Are you alright?" -Hollyleaf :D- -Gingerpaw overhears and comes to nest- "Gingerpaw! come touch Mintpaw. Perhaps you'll see something." Gingerpaw does so, and falls down. Gingerpaw's vision: GIngerpaw is nowhere, and Mintpaw is hunting. Suddenly, after the sixth catch, Mintpaw looks to see a spirit standing overhead. The spirit says nothing, and runs into Mintpaw. Mintpaw screeches softly, and comes back to life, and then hides into den. Reality: Mintpaw looks angered, and runs into camp. Hollyleaf gathers hollyberries, grain, and the untouched pile of prey. July 18, 2010 -Unknown cat rises up from Threeice river- "Finally! I'm here!" -Cat looks around- "Where am I?" -Mintpaw and Sagepaw run up to cat- "A prisoner! Come with us!" -Cat freaks out, dropping stick- July 20, 2010 Sandstar pads through the territory, unseen and unheard-Sandstar1051 Darkkit follows silently-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 01:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) (Just wait till you step on stick darkkit! :P)-Sandstar1051 -Mintpaw and Sagepaw have split up slightly, each finding prey- -Sagepaw is in hunter's crounch, tail still, and in a quick ginger flash, a squirrel is dead- -Mintpaw is chasing a rabbit, and leaps on it before it can run- Whispers to Sandstar-They are doing great!!Dustpelts 02:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Whispers back "They are. But they should be working together"-Sandstar1051 (You're back!?!!?!?!?!?!? -faints-) Back with the other two -Crystalpaw and Starpaw have gotten a mouse each,and Starpaw has a starling, while Crystalpaw has shrew- (Dont forget, you can hunt IN the river! ^^)-Sandstar1051 -Starpaw whispers to Crystalpaw, "Want to look for fish?"- -both go to river, and after sucsessful fishing,(3 fish), nearly faint at sight of owl carring their fish, dropped into clearing- (Dark, you should be watching them on Redtooth!)-Sandstar1051 Redtooth watches Starpaw with intrest.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Back with Mint and Sage -Both have observed fresh-kill, and so far, 3 fish, 2 starlings, 2, mice, a rabbit, a shrew, and a squirrel- -Mintpaw looks at Sagepaw, and they both head for Threeice river(on edge of territory)- Sandstar races after them gracefully-Sandstar1051 -Threeice river- Sagepaw looks at river, for fish, and sees a frozen one, dips paw into river, coming up with frozen fish and paw- Mintpaw shakes head, as if to say, 'That's not how you do it.' Mintpaw plunges paw in river, accidently flinging himself into the river, he comes back up, sneezing. Sagepaw giggles, and whispers, "How about Sneezeriver for your name?" She then gets two more fish- Sandstar looks at Dustpelt, grinning-Sandstar1051 Darkkit giggles too.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar hears giggling and turns around to see Darkkit "Dust, look!" She whispers-Sandstar1051 Darkkit sees Sandstar looking and Vanishes into Dark Forest before Dust sees her.-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar narrows her eyes at the spot Darkkit was just in, and then turns back to the apprentices-Sandstar1051 Sandstar whispers to Dustpelt, "Ive seen enough" Sandstar howls, signaling the end of the assesment, and walks out of the bushes-Sandstar1051 Darkkit reappers on overhead tree branch. "Hi"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sagepaw tries to get her fish, but Whiteowl gets it first, and flies back to camp with most of fresh-kill, and Silverfox has some too, while Hollyhawk find Darkkit, and scoops up Darkkit "Collect your fresh-kill and meet back at camp" Sandstar orders, picking up a fish and heading in the direction of the camp-Sandstar1051 'July 23, 2010' Dustpelt appears outside of the camp and slowly walks deeper into the territory.Dustpelts 13:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Goes into hunting crouch. Silently stalks 2 mice. Leaps foward and sinks claws into both of them. Burries his kill then walks on.Dustpelts 13:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sees a plump water vole by the waterside. Takes a mighty leap and (sensored) it easily.Dustpelts 13:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hides in undergrowth waiting for prey. Suddenly a thrush land on the ground never smelling Dustpelt. Dumb bird. It pecks the ground for worms unaware of the danger behind it!!Dustpelts 13:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt explodes from the brambles and bites the birds throat in half!Dustpelts 13:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) This is enough prey for now. Takes all his prey back to camp.Dustpelts 13:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) July 24, 2010 -Hollyleaf, Whitestar, and Silverwood from EarthClan are together, saying goodbye- - Darkkit waits several tail-lenghs away, so she can't hear the cats---Daughter of Scourge-- -Whitestar has traveling herbs, and when she eats them, she sees Darkkit-"Um, Hollyleaf, I think Darkkit might want to castoff. But we need to go. Darkkit, what are you doing here?" - " I saw that Hollyleaf ran out of the camp cause' of Cloverheart. I was wondering why?"---Daughter of Scourge-- -Hollyleaf turns too-"It wasn't only Cloverheart, it was Sand and Dust too. We were setting off for a while, exept Silverwood here, who's saying goodbye. And if you come, too, you'll miss your ceremony and the Gathering." -" But if you leave, Sand won't do my ceremony! So I might as well come with you."---Daughter of Scourge-- (I'm not leaving for good, just a journey.) "No! You need to stay. Wait, I can leave something here for Gingerheart to find." -Whitestar plucks a hair out, and leaves it under a rock, and it turns into a feather of an owl- -Hollyleaf does the same, but it's a hawk feather- "Okay, but eat these herbs, and don't complain about the bitterness!" (We'll be back tommorrow in time for the Gathering, right at the perfect time) -eats herbs and leaves black and white fur under rock too-" Let's go!"---Daughter of Scourge--- (Do we go to 'Other Places?' I guess so.) ~Whitestar and Hollyleaf stand back-by-back, and a very bright flash follows~ ~Hollyleaf gets moss and leaves, and looks at Darkkit~"Are you coming? I want the trip to be safe. Good-bye, Silverwood!" " I'm coming! Should I follow you on foot or in the Dark Forest?"---Daughter of Scourge-- ~Hollyleaf ruffles feathers~"I'm a hawk....Hello?" Teh weirdest thing happened.......I was a hawk ~Whitestar sighs~ "Poor Silverwood. She lost her power to Foxstar." "Oh right. Can't we get Silverwood's power back by killing Foxstar?"---Daughter of Scourge-- "That's why we're leaving! To find a few items that will kill Foxstar in a herb. We are going to use it on a spirit." ~Whitestar~ "Come on, Darkkit. We need to find a cat first. Just keep this moss, and let yourself be clamped." -holds moss-"Ok. Couldn't I just kill Foxstar. No one would supect me!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "No, we want to do it secretly. We don't want any claw marks or anything, just a sly death." ~Hollyleaf clamps Darkkit, and flies to the border with Ice Forest lowly~ ~Whitestar follows too, but has changed back- {TO Ice Forest!} -closes eyes- (Darkkit is afraid of heights)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Forgot to add, LOWLY) ( Thanks)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Can I add that Hollyleaf has a kangaroo pouch, for traveling? It's not gross, it's very soft.) ( COOL!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Eheheheh! (my laugh)) July 25, 2010 Sandstar pads through the undergrowth, leading her clan in the direction of Threetrees$@nd$+@r -Gingerheart sees two feathers and fut in a rock crack-"Look! It's Darkkit's fur! And two feathers!" -Gingerheart grabs fur and feathers- Sandstar pads over to Gingerheart and sniffs feathers and fur. Her eyes widen, "Your right! Hollyleaf and Whiteshadow are with her!"$@nd$+@r Sandstar nods her head, "They must be on their way to Threetrees already. Lets keep going" she says. Then she turns around and continues on in the direction of Threetrees$@nd$+@r -Gingerheart touches feathers and fur, and is swept into vision- -Vision- Hollyleaf, Whitestar, and Darkkit are together, talking about herbs and travel, when Hollyleaf and Whitestar leave their fur under the rock, they turn into feathers, Darkkit does too, then the three cats set off- -Gingerheart is swept back into reality- "They're collecting herbs to kill a cat, far away!" -Gingerheart has frantic eyes- (Omg, it's hard to be three places at once. XD) (XD You RP like a million cats!)$@nd$+@r (EarthClan, the 12 kits, eight, three, OMG, 33 cats! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD) (XD No wonder you have so many edit points!)$@nd$+@r (Woot woot! I'm the first to reach 1,000!) July 27, 2010 Dustpelt appears in the territory with the attacking patrol close behind!Dustpelts 15:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) -Seastar is with EarthClan- -Owl is perched on tree- -Tigerkit giggles-"I'm going to attack ShadowClan!" We will wait in the river for a CS patrol to come then we attack!Dustpelts 15:26, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (I don't think that they're on.) Darkpaw creeps carefully behind---Daughter of Scourge-- (OKAY, I GIVE UP! BUT I DON'T SEE THE CEREMONY! IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, NO WEDDING MUSIC! I DID IT, BEACAUSE STAR AND CRYSTAL WERE MATING!) Peacesign knows about our attack we should attack now!!Dustpelts 15:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And she can't block us or anything. We should attack now! Stalks closer to the ShadowClan border.Dustpelts 15:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (ok. But I'm gonna miss Stardust as my mentor! :( )---Daughter of Scourge-- (No, he'll be the mentor.) (I've calmed down. THANK YOU, HICCUPS! I'll be the men-(hiccups)-tor! and Tigerkit is very naughty. He's going to fight.) Lay down in the stream they will never smell us or see us coming then it will be to late!Dustpelts 15:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Clawkit has not (sensored0 yet. He isn't even 2 moons old yet!---Daughter of Scourge-- Nor is Tigerkit, but he has. (My dad has ultra protection, and he has banned this page. I'm on his name.) ( ok...........................)---Daughter of Scourge-- -Strange brown cat comes up- "Hi. Who are you?" -Gingerheart and Hollyhawk flip-Hollyhawk, the scourge of the skies 16:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) July 31 2010 Dustpelt comes out of StarClan camp and walks toward the river. Deputy of StarClan 00:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) He goes to the northeast. To ShadowClan. Deputy of StarClan 01:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) After 30 min of walking he arrives at the ShadowClan/StarClan border. Deputy of StarClan 01:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -Stardust is in sky- "Help me! What's going on?" -Whitestar and Hollyleaf see Dustpelt, and scoff again- (Excuse mua? That is z deputy of Starclan! Show some respect!)-$@nd$+@r ( I KNOW!! She did that to you to on the starclan camp page too!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Well, my dad is not being nice, too, so he blocked me from the site. he has so much security, he bumped me off this page.) -Whitestar and Hollyleaf mutter under their breath to Dustpelt, "Fox-dung." I see now who is the Fox Dung?? To Sandstar I found rabbit bones with ShadowClan scent on them!! They are prey stealers!! We should attack at once!! Deputy of StarClan 13:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) (Hollyleaf! -_- I dont care what your dad did to you, you should show some respect! -_-)-$@nd$+@r ShadowClan is stealing our prey!! Deputy of StarClan 14:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) August 1 2010 To Sandstar when will those 4 kits be returned to EarthClan? Deputy of StarClan 17:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar tilts her head, "Hmm... Soon, unless we want a battle with Earthclan"-$@nd$+@r Why would there be a battle with EarthClan and what does that have to do with the kits? Deputy of StarClan 17:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) To Darkpaw how is your training coming along? Deputy of StarClan 17:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "They are Seastar's kits. I should suppose that he would want them" Sandstar replies-$@nd$+@r True they belong in EarthClan. Deputy of StarClan 17:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "I agree" Sandstar says with a nod of her head-$@nd$+@r So when should we return them? Deputy of StarClan 17:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) "Ill have to talk to Crystalwing about the matter. They are her kits as well"-$@nd$+@r Ok that makes 7 kits we need to return soon. Deputy of StarClan 17:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods her head in agreement-$@nd$+@r Lets go by those abandonded twoleg nests. Maybe I am wrong but I though I heard badgers building nests there. Deputy of StarClan 18:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "Lets hope not" she says and pads in the direction of the abandoned twoleg nests-$@nd$+@r STOP Is that a badger kit!! Kits mean angry mothers!! Deputy of StarClan 18:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) -to dustpelts- : Training is going ......... NOT AT ALL! Stardust just keeps rambleing on like a crazy cat!"---Daughter of Scourge-- (I heard that! That was UNCALLED for!) Sandstar overhears Darkpaw and sighs-$@nd$+@r I see. (Who RP's Stardust) How many badgers are in the nests do you think? Deputy of StarClan 18:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar smells the air, "Three, maybe four" She decides-$@nd$+@r (Hollyleaf:D)" I know a bager-fighting move!!"- Jumps up and does the move that Tigerstar showed Lionblaze---Daughter of Scourge-- -Hollyleaf and her family sneak under the three cat's paws underground, and flee from StarClan- -Flintfall comes up to cats, and franticly August 2, 2010 Dustpelt and Cinderpelt appear outside the camp and head to the river. Cinderpelt jumps into the river, splashing Dust! Cinderpelt 101 20:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Splashes Cinder back. Wait we should catch some fish to bring back to camp. Deputy of StarClan 20:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Picks 2 fish he caught a heads back to the camp. Deputy of StarClan 20:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) -Flintfall and Tigerkit run to the Ice Forest, underground though- -A few minutes later, all cats come back to camp, wet, sodden, Hollyleaf badly injured, and limping- August 5, 2010 -Charlotte from before is up in a tree- -Gingerheart steps out of the bracken- "Blech.Never play with fresh-kill." ~Hawk comes up to tree~ "Looks like you're stuck." -Charlotte moves to higher branches to find herself sitting on the top of the tree- -She looks at camp nervously- Webgal15 22:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ~Hawk tilts head~ "Let me help." ~Hawk lightly lifts Charlotte up, and flies to camp~ (Respond quicker. I can't blame you if your computer's slow. Mine is snappy.) (Sowee. My computer's decent-speed, soooo . . .) -Charlotte has a look that is gripped with fear- (ooooh.-) -Skyhawk looks at Charlotte~ "Don't worry. You're safe." (Omg, this is Deja Vu! 0_0 And you can freak out now, if you want.) "Will I be welcomed?" (. . . I changed my sig, and not everyting is GREEN. Wuzzup wif dat?) Charlotte (I think I know what has happened. Have you changed your skin? Mine is a starry night. :D Go to Skins on your profile.) "Welcomed how?" (Let's go to camp now.) "Gingerheart, to camp!" August 6 2010 Dustpelt appears in the territory. Deputy of StarClan 20:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf comes out of a tree- "Hello. What was it?" Um well I was just wondering um..........when Sandstar's kits will come? (Is embrassed) Deputy of StarClan 20:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf's eyes cloud with shock, and she turns back into the tree- (Not transforming, going back into the tree.) Hollyleaf wait!! Dustpelt follows her into the tree through a crack. Deputy of StarClan 21:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The tree seems plain now, just able to go in for shelter, a shall place to put your claw in is there- Dust finds Hollyleaf in the middle of the tree. Why did you run away? He askes kindly. Deputy of StarClan 21:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC (Hollyleaf isn't in the middle of the tree!) -'Hollyleaf' looks around- "Who?" -Hollyleaf's voice comes from nowhere- "WHAT IS THIS?" Weird I thought she was right there. Hollyleaf where are you!! Deputy of StarClan 21:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf's voice comes from nowhere again- "A place where I can't be found." What do you mean!? Deputy of StarClan 21:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC) -Tigerkit's little mew come by Hollyleaf's:"Hello! I'll take you to Dustpelt!" "Not-Aaaaagh!" -Hollyleaf comes crashing down- Dustpelt helps her up. Are you ok? Deputy of StarClan 21:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) -Tigerkit comes down too- "Hi! Bye!" -Tigerkit puts his claw on the mark, and vanishes behind sliding bark- "I guess. Ow." Sit down. Now why did you run away when I asked when Sandstar's kits were coming? Deputy of StarClan 21:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "I had an omen." (confesses) What did that have to with me and Sandstar's kits? Deputy of StarClan 21:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "It didn't. I only saw three kits in pain, probably the past. Elmkit, Swallowkit, and Bramblekit, probably." "Wait, it was.............Shadekit, Earthkit, and Balzekit! OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Do you know why they were in pain? Deputy of StarClan 22:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "I don't know. Wait, it was not Shadekit. It was another kit! I only saw her eyes. One was blue, and one was yellow! Whitestar!" Could it have something to do with what happened to Whitestar when she was a kit!? Deputy of StarClan 22:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) "Maybe her kit. She is heavy with-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaGH! HELP!" -Hollyleaf hears cry of pain, and slides her calw through bark- "Go to the camp. See you there!" -Hollyleaf vanishes behind bark- August 7, 2010 -Hollyleaf, Stardust, Mintleaf, and Gingerheart arrive in territory, Stardust and Mintleaf go hunting, while Hollyleaf and Gingerheart go to a spot of herbs Gignerherat found- -Gingerheart and Hollyleaf- "Look at this! Badger tracks! Fox-hearted creatures." -A new scent hits the air, and Gingerheart looks up, Hollyleaf still cursing- "Seastar? Silverwood? What are you doing here?" -Seastar nods- "Yes. We have heard that half-Clan kits need to go to their father's Clan. Can you get them?" -Gingerheart runs into the camp, and comes out with Grapekit, Orangekit, Lemonkit, Limekit, Cherrykit, Peachkit, and Melonkit- "B-but their mother's a StarClan cat!" "Yes. Still. A cat came here and said that they wanted to give their kits to their father." "O-o-o-okay, but we keep Melonkit, Cherrykit,and Limekit..." -Lemonkit hears this, and looks up at her parents- "Do we have ''to split up? I can't! Limekit's my twin!" "You'll see each other. Gingerheart, Hollyleaf, we will accept. You keep Melonkit, Cherrykit, and Limekit.Come, kits." -Grapekit, Orangekit, and Peachkit follow, Lemonkit sighing a final "Bye......" to his twin- -Hollyleaf and Gingerheart watch Seastar and Silverwood go- "Let's report this to camp." -All five cats leave to camp- -Stardust and Mintleaf- -Stardust has gotten to the river, and gazes into the water, and when a fish comes, he grabs it, and kills it. He does this four times, and decides to go to camp with his fresh-kill.- -Tigerkit watches Stardust, and sneaks to the river, while Stardust pads back to camp- -Tigerkit gets into the river, but just as he hears a fish, a rabbit comes up- -Tigerkit keeps low to the ground, and pounces onto the rabbit, killing it, but not before a (basicly) rodeo- -Mintleaf, with two squirrels and a blackbird, goes to camp too- -Tigerkit drags his rabbit back to camp, and purrs happily, and takes the tunnels- Dustpelt uses a stone to open the tunnles and crawls inside. Deputy of StarClan 18:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) -Crystalwing, Hollyleaf, and Gingerheart see that EarthClan is driven out, and Hollyleaf flies over to the Ice Forest with them- Dustpelt arrives in the EarthClan camp moments after Hollyleaf saw EarthClan driven out. Deputy of StarClan 17:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Blood and fur are everywhere in the camp and a strange cat is sitting in the middle out the camp surrounded with 10 other cats. Then Dust realises it. EarthClan has been driven out!! Deputy of StarClan 18:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) -Starnge cat looks at Dustpelt- "Who are you?" I am Dustpelt deputy of StarClan. What have you done to EarthClan!? You have no right to be here!! Deputy of StarClan 18:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt dose not wait for an answer and runs back to StarClan as fast as he can. Deputy of StarClan 18:24, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Flame-colored-cat's eyes narrow- "Oh, really. Then why did we have permission to live here? Such a weak deputy. When I was deputy, I was so brave. Just like my father." August 8, 2010 Sandstar pads into the territory, in search of Melonkit[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Darkpaw follows Stardust into terrtiory.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar catches Melonkit's scent and begins to follow it[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Melonkit sneaks onto the ThunderClan Border- Patchstar looks at Melonkit-, her eyes blazing with anger- "Another kit? I thought that that pear was enough! Are you part of the fruit basket?" -Melonkit looks up, his fur puffing- "You've seen my four siblings? Give them to me!" Patchstar hisses- "Get rid of them! Take them! Take them and go!! REOWR!" -5 kits tumble out, one covered in dust- "Melonkit!" "Hi, Melonkit! "MELONKIIIIIIIIIT!" "Melonkit, you're here!" "Melonkit????" -Melonkit happily pads back to camp with her siblings- (Fruit Basket! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:DDDDD)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (What???) Stardust&Darkpaw -Stardust goes to training tree- -Darkpaw climbs to top-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! (Um, it's a hollow tree. Duh! G2G!) Sandstar sees all 6 kits together, "Wha? What happened?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Melonkit purrs- "My sisters and brother! I got Lemonkit, Peachkit, Grapekit, Orangekit, and who's this?" -Last kit nods-"Pearkit."file:Pearkit.jpg "But how?"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Pearkit shakes herself off, and mews, "I was part of the rush. I tumbled into the bushes, and wasn't found until Goldenwing saw me. Seastar knew it was me, and rasied me for a few days. But when we were driven out, thank goodness I was stuck between the wall and the floor. That's why I was dusty!"(G2G BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) "Well thank MoonClan your alright!" Sandstar says as she begins to lick Pearkit clean (Bye Holly!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ill continue RPG this when your on again) "Bye":( -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! Sandstar raises her head, "Darkpaw!" she calls[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Yes?"-she calls from the top of the Training tree-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! "Has Stardust taught you the Sky-drop??" She asks (Can Redtooth mentor Lightkit???)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Yes.) "no."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]I'm Evil! "Hmm... Maybe I can teach you after I have my kit"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (What's the Skydrop? Remember, I haven't read a guide yet. EVAH!) August 10, 2010 Dustpelt appears and waits for Sandstar. Deputy of StarClan 15:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar is in the training tree looking down at Dustpelt, "Psssssssssssst look up here"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Oh Dust swiftly climbs the tree. Where is Darkpaw? Deputy of StarClan 15:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "She should be coming soon. When she does come though, well use the Sky-drop on her, claws sheathed of course" Sandstar whispers[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan 'Darkpaw appers on banch next to Sandstar- 'HI!!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! What are we going to teach Darkpaw? Deputy of StarClan 16:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) "The Sky-Drop"~~ How about I walk under the tree and you show her on me? Deputy of StarClan 16:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar nods, "Ok" Then turns to Darkpaw, "Ok, this is how you do the Sky-drop" [[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Dust gets down from the tree and walks underneath it. Deputy of StarClan 16:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar stays as silent as she can, bunches her muscles, and leaps off of the tree, and on top of Dustpelt[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Oof and that is how to do a Skydrop. Deputy of StarClan 16:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) (You were suppossed to fall out of the tree when I appered!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Well I didn't.) Deputy of StarClan 16:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar gets off of Dustpelt, and helps him to his paws (Im not breakin a leg!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (ok.) -Darkpaw unexpectedly does Skydrop on both cats-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Dark, pick one. Sky-drop only works on one cat)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Well, you were both standing in the same place!!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (-Sighs- Ok. Ill BRB im eating)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Ok.)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Back!) Sandstar falls under Darkpaw's weight, "Oof" [[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (me too!) "YAY!! Do I win?"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "No. But you do know how to do that move. MoonClan help whoever gets squished by you with your claws unsheathed. Now, get off!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "Ok."-beams proudly- -vanises and reappers next to Sandstar- "Tigerstar said he likes you now, since your being nice to me."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sandstar gets up and shakes her pelt "Great. Now some dead cat likes me. Just what I wanted to hear"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "You should be careful what you say. He could kill us all! Starting with me....."-vancently and sadly stares off into distance-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "Sure sure. Now, lets move on. Have you learned the tail trip?" Sandstar asks[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (HEY!! This an emonitional moment for Darkpaw. She waz rembering how once, she tried to disobey Tigerstar and kill him, and he killed her best freind.) 'No."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Sorry! ;() Sandstar points to one end of the clearing with her tail, signaling Darkpaw to go there[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -runs there-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! "Now come at me!" Sandstar commands[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "OK"-vanishes and reappers in front of Sandstar, knocking her over.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Dark! Please come at me normally, NOT Dark Forest style!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (ok.) -runs back to other end, spins around, and rushes at Sandstar with claws unsheathed- "Die vermin!!!" -the real Darkpaw gasps- "run Sandstar!" (Don't worry. Tigerstar has just taken over Darkpaw for a little while. You won't even lose a life!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Mmm hmm. Ill demonstrate the tail trip while im at it) Sandstar rushes and Darkpaw and at the last second, sticks her tail out, tripping Darkpaw[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -faceplants in dirt, and Tigerstar leaves body-"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! I snagged a claw!!! Tigerstar!" -vanishes, and faint yowl of pain from Tigerstar can be heard. Reappers- "I did the Skydrop and tail trip. He twisted his paw!" -giggles-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sandstar nods in approval, and giggles, "Being one of the oldest spirits in the forest, you would think that he would know just about every move! I guess that old flea-bag spent too much time rambling on about what he was gonna do to everyone, to pay much attention!"[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan 'I know!' -falls over laughing-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! (Here we go!) August 11, 2010 Sandstar pads out of camp, in search of prey[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan -Stardust pads out of camp with Darkpaw, to the river, to the best, widest, deepest part-(Don't worry.) Sandstar bunches her muscles, and jumps on a low branch of a tree[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Sandstar jumps silently around the forest, from tree to tree, her nose in the air sniffing for prey[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan nervously follows-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Stardust looks at Darkpaw- "Don't worry. I will save you if you go too far. Mintleaf's around, so I'll demonstrate on him. Mintleaf?" -Mintleaf pops out from behind a bush- "Here I am!" -Stardust nods- "Okay. Watch me, and see if you can do it on me when I get out." -Stardust leaps in river, and Mintleaf looks around in river- "Star? Where are you? What are you going-" Sandstar catches the scent ofa mouse, and looks down to find one below nibbling on a seed.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan "ok."-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Mintleaf suddenly is splashed with water, and he looks around- "What happened? Stardust? Hello?" -Stardust pounces on Mintleaf, Mintleaf getting off-balence- "Ow! Stardust, get off!" _-Stardust gets off Mintleaf, saying to Darkpaw, "That was the Double-Paw-Slap-Down, followed by Underwater Push-Off.- Sandstar buches her muscles and as silently as possible, Sky-drops on the mouse, easily killing it[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (wnats to see ceremony, but got to go. D:) (Aww! Bye Holly!)[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan (Bye!! CYA!)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! -Darkpaw dissappers and reappers next to Stardust-"Ok. I'm ready to try it!"-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sandstar buries her prey and sees a bird fly above her head. With a tremendous leap, she brings it down and easily finsihes it off[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar''']]Leader of Starclan -Stardust narrows his eyes- (DarK! No Dark Forest!) "Okay, take postion in the river." StarClan Category:Starclan